Dichoso estupor sin sentido
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:Sirius/James:. El calor se cuela por cada poro, entra hasta el fondo de la garganta en forma de humo e intoxica los sentidos. El cuerpo se sienta ligero, pero las caricias caen sobre la piel por su propio peso y nada importa ya… solo rozar nuevamente lo


**.:SLASH:. LEMON (PWP) **

**Resumen:** .:Sirius/James:. El calor se cuela por cada poro, entra hasta el fondo de la garganta en forma de humo e intoxica los sentidos. El cuerpo se sienta ligero, pero las caricias caen sobre la piel por su propio peso y nada importa ya... solo rozar nuevamente los otros dedos al pasar el canuto de mano en mano.

**Dedicatoria:** Para **maiteazul**, como regalo de Navidad y como venganza por decirles a todos cuando era mi cumpleaños xD También agrego en la dedicatoria a **sol84**; fue todo un gusto conocerte, argentina querida :D Gracias por tus esfuerzos para convencer a James de que "entregue el culo" xD ¡Esto va por las dos!

**Nota:** Esta historia no debe tomarse como una guía de fabricación de drogas, consumo o lo que sea, tampoco es una opinión personal. Las sensaciones narradas y todo lo referente está inventado y adornado para lucir bien. Además, si se describe la belleza del brillo de la sangre que brota de las venas cortadas en un suicidio ¿por qué no hacerlo aquí también? No intento, de ninguna forma, fomentar el consumo ni incitar a nadie. Esto es un fic, los personajes son ficticios y ni siquiera son míos.

**Agradecimientos:** A mi queridísima **Saiph** por el excelente beteo y a **Joanne Distte** por su opinión sobre los personajes. También un agradecimiento especial a **Lisa Simpson**, a quien le robé el título, y a todas las chicas del **argentum_alley** por aguantar mis quejas y servir de apoyo moral.

**Raiting: **Mayores de 18 (y no solo por el sexo gay).

**Personajes:** Sirius/James.

* * *

• Dichoso estupor sin sentido •

* * *

_"No quería crecer, porque los que crecen tienen que morir un día"_

**_Hook_**

_(Película donde Robin Williams hace de Peter Pan)_

Suspira, llenando sus pulmones del aire viciado que produce el cigarro, y luego exhala. James deja escapar humo por entre sus labios, un humo que produce risa y que le llena el pecho de una extraña calidez que nada tiene que ver con la nicotina. Ríe relajado, risa ebria y borracha de marihuana, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de Sirius, que está preparando otro porro más.

—Hey, Canuto… —susurra James, hablando contra el oído de Sirius. Su respiración huele como los cigarrillos que están fumando y sus ojos están rojizos, dilatados y ligeramente inyectados en sangre. Sirius gruñe algo inteligible que hace a Potter reír más y apoyarse _aún más_ contra su amigo, ambos tienen la espalda desnuda y sudada. Hace calor en el cuarto de los chicos de sexto curso, hace _mucho_ calor.

El calor es prácticamente una presencia extra, junto con Sirius, James y el porro casi terminado. Uno puede entrar y saludarlo obteniendo respuesta_: —¡Hey, Calor! Cuéntate algo. ¿Cómo van las cosas, viejo? —Todo excelente, James. Hoy me siento más fuerte que nunca, ¿y tú? —Nada nuevo… muriendo de calor nomás_.

—¿Sabes…? —susurra James y se lleva el canuto a los labios—. Creo que ya le vas agarrando la mano a esta nueva mezcla.

—Nada puede resistírseme por mucho tiempo —responde Sirius, sacándole a James el porro casi consumido en su totalidad de entre los dedos para luego llevárselo a los labios. Succiona del filtro adosado al canuto y lo deja suspendido entre sus labios. La llama roja brilla en la verdosa penumbra del _Lumus,_ como lo haría una lámpara en medio de una película porno de bajo presupuesto, tiñendo el aire de los mismos tonos del atardecer.

James ríe, y cuando su pecho vibra, lo hace también Sirius. Black manotea un poco a James, alejándolo un poco porque no lo deja concentrarse en la preparación de otro porro.

—Quédate quieto, Cornudo. Algunos queremos trabajar.

—Sí, mi Capitán. Trabaje nomás —balbucea el de anteojos. Con los lentes algo empañados y la mirada perdida, le roba de los labios el porro a Sirius y roza la boca de su amigo. Tiene la piel de los dedos áspera; piel rústica curtida a sol, quidditch y pajas adolescentes.

Una embrujada intimidad los rodea mientras Sirius corta una fina lámina de papel de arroz y tritura diferentes yerbas. James exhala un poco del espeso humo, recargando la espalda contra la cama que tienen detrás. Están sentados en el suelo del cuarto, aprovechando que están casi solos en el castillo; las ventajas de terminar un castigo antes de que el resto del mundo regrese de Hogsmeade.

—Voy a morir de calor —dice James, cerrando los ojos y tomando con la punta de sus largos dedos el puchito que apenas queda del cigarro. Aspira profundo para luego simplemente abrir la boca, dejando el humo salir como una especie de nube de vapor en invierno. Siente el calor del pucho en la punta de los dedos, cerca de quemarse de tanto que se ha consumido.

—Moriremos de otra cosa, no de calor —dice Sirius, mezclando un poco de tabaco mutilado con otro tipo de plantas, en su mayoría de su propia cosecha.

James mira hacia sus pantalones y, manteniendo el cigarrillo entre sus labios, comienza a desabrocharse el cinturón con las dos manos. Después intenta bajárselos.

—No me pienso morir de calor —Echa la cabeza hacia atrás, arqueando ligeramente su cuerpo contra la cama para poder quitarse la molesta y calurosa prenda—. ¡Haré algo al respecto! —dice, hablando con el cigarro entre los labios, mordiéndolo para que no se le resbale. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Sirius y la risa le sale lánguida por la torpeza de sus movimientos, pero consigue bajarse los pantalones sin soltar el porro. Sirius lo empuja despacio y le dice un: _"Quieto, Cornamenta. No muevas" _cuando con su movimiento por poco lo hace tirar la mezcla de maría y tabaco que mantiene en la palma de la mano—. Ahh, la libertad… —exclama el de anteojos, moviendo las piernas libres de tela. Los zapatos propios, así como las botas llenas de barro de Sirius, llevan tiempo tiradas por algún rincón oscuro del cuarto.

James se sienta cruzado de piernas en boxer. El cigarrillo de maría se lo ha terminado prácticamente solo, siente el cuerpo relajado. Una varita apoyada en la punta de la cama se mantiene brillando con un hechizo similar al _Lumus, _y la luz verdosa parece brillar resplandecer como un centenar de luciérnagas. Potter da una última calada al puchito que apenas queda del porro, impregnado sus sentidos del adictivo dulzor hasta casi quemarse los dedos para luego apagarlo contra el suelo de madera. Suspira y cierra los ojos; detrás de sus párpados siguen bailando las luces de la varita. Las luciérnagas imaginarias bailan una danza sólo para él y eso prácticamente le vuela la tapa de los sesos. Se siente ligero, muy ligero… aunque las palabras le pesan lánguidas en la punta de la lengua cuando las pronuncia.

Sirius deja la hierba mezclada con tabaco sobre un pergamino extendido en el suelo, junto a ello, el papel de arroz cortado con el mimo que no le dedica ni siquiera a una amante y otras cosas extrañas.

—¿Tengo tu atención, Cornudo? —pregunta Black, sonriendo más peligroso que de costumbre, más lúcido o más acostumbrado que el de anteojos a estar envuelto en la oscuridad, la luz verde y el humo, principalmente más acostumbrado al humo.

James se acomoda nuevamente, recarga la barbilla sobre el hombro de Sirius y la transpiración se les pega; dos amigos, dos hombres, dos canallas pastosos e intoxicados sentados en el piso en un sudoroso día de verano.

—Vamos… sólo hazlo—Luego de las palabras de Potter, Sirius toma su varita del borde de la cama… El cuarto queda completamente a oscuras durante un momento mientras Black murmura un conjuro de su propia creación. Él es rebelión, un tabú andante y sonante que cuando saca la varita en la oscuridad, el humo y el aire del cuarto obedecen y acompañan sus precisos movimientos.

Pronto, el pergamino brilla con una luz propia, una luz rojiza, como si se incinerara lentamente; y las cosas comienzan a tomar vida propia. El papel de arroz se pone en pie y comienza a marchar al ritmo de una música militar inexistente. La hierba se pone de pie también, pequeño trozo por pequeño trozo, y caminan como una fila de valientes soldados hacia la pequeña hoja de ocho por ocho de papel de arroz que va al encuentro.

James sopla, y algo de hierba rompe fila provocando su hilaridad. La risa le recorre el cuerpo y habla boludeces. Pasa un brazo sobre el hombro de su amigo y busca contacto mientras ríe.

—Serás idiota, Cornamenta. —Se queja Sirius, pero la risa también le gana cuando la hierba se pelea por volver a formar fila, todo guiado por su propia varita, para comenzar a armar lo que será un nuevo canuto. Sirius suspira y deja caer la cabeza sin romper el hechizo. El humo los rodea y la temperatura no para de subir al estar tan cerca. La respiración de Sirius se vuelve un poco más profunda cuando James jadea contra su oído a causa de la risa. La risa de James produce fiebre… y su aliento produce sobre la piel de Sirius el mismo efecto que chocolate derretido al ser volcado sobre una torta de helado de vainilla. Traga saliva.

Pronto, el canuto se enrolla sobre sí mismo, y Sirius lo toma entre sus dedos para llevarlo, como si fuera a besarlo, hasta sus labios; deja salir su lengua rosada y recorre con ella la tira de papel sobrante. El sabor a la pulpa de madera que conforma el papel se queda en la punta de su lengua, y el aroma de la maría sin quemar inunda su nariz. Aspira de ella, llenándose, disfrutando.

—Éste estará bueno —dice evitando mirar a James, cuyo rostro tiene apenas a centímetros de distancia. Potter insiste en usar su hombro de almohada mientras respira profundo y entrecortado, pasándose la lengua por los labios resecos…

Sirius cierra los ojos unos segundos; no sólo la maría intoxica sus sentidos. Del bolsillo de sus pantalones de colegio desabrochados saca un encendedor de metal, el cual tiene un emblema de una banda muggle que apenas si se vislumbra en la oscura penumbra. Retuerce la punta de papel sobrante del canuto con habilidad y, llevándoselo a los labios nuevamente, le prende fuego. Al principio se prende una pequeña llama… llama que se va apagando conforme llega a la hierba y empieza solo a ser brasas.

Black se estira, recargándose contra la cama a su espalda. Está prácticamente desnudo y acostumbrado a estarlo. Los pantalones desabrochados y el canuto en los labios; una escena más habitual de lo que cualquiera pudiera resistir. James mantiene la cabeza sobre su hombro, quizás incapaz de levantarla, y su mirada todavía está perdida en donde antes las cosas se preparaban por sí mismas. Sirius mueve el hombro, empujando suavemente a James, y se miran: ebrios, atontados hasta el punto de que las sonrisas se tornan más fáciles que respirar…

—¿Ya puedo moverme y hablar? —pregunta James; la sonrisa en sus labios, las palabras entrecortadas y estúpidas. Sirius asiente.

—Ahora sí. Que armar uno requiere respeto, hombre —dice a James, mostrando el canuto recién armado y encendido, dándole una profunda calada cuyo humo llena y envenena más el ambiente.

—Le tienes más respeto a un porro que a tu madre, Canuto.

—A ella no puedo fumármela —responde Black, la cabeza apoyada en la cama y los ojos cerrados, jugando con el cigarro encendido entre los dedos—. Aunque podría intentar prenderle fuego…

James, también recargado hacia atrás, lo mira de costado. Parece momentáneamente preocupado. En el humo y en la penumbra, el aire parece teñirse de rojo alrededor de la punta encendida del porro.

—Sirius, ¿me estás hablando de tener sexo con tu madre?

Sirius abre los ojos y lo mira a poca distancia, casi nula. Exhala el humo y éste avanza hacia James como espuma en un calmo mar nocturno. Potter se ríe e inconscientemente se acerca más. El hombro transpirado de Sirius toca el propio y, aunque se siente relajado, su corazón late rápido y la risa le nace sola.

—Por eso que acabas de decir —dice Sirius—, acabas de dejar de ser mi amigo, Cornamenta —y finge un horrible escalofrío que se traslada al cuerpo de James por estar tan cerca. Potter le da un golpe en el pecho y le roba el porro de entre los dedos—. Hoy en la noche no podré pajearme por tu culpa.

—¿No te pajearás para evitar que te aparezca una imagen mental que te haga quedar más estúpido de lo que ya estás? —James siente que dice las palabras atropelladamente, a una velocidad increíble, pero casi las deletrea… susurra entre volutas de humo contaminado. Está drogado, es obscenidad despeinada con la mirada turbia.

—Idiota —murmura Sirius simplemente. Y cuando intenta quitarle el porro a James de las manos, este se aleja un poco, llevándoselo nuevamente a los labios, fumándoselo y succionando de él como si estuviera chupando algo diferente. Sus labios forman una "o" casi perfecta cuando deja salir el humo—. Ya fue suficiente para ti. Un poco más y comenzarás a hablar de Evans y mi madre montándose una orgía.

James se queda como petrificado y luego hace un sonido de asco total, ahogándose con el humo y tosiendo. Sirius le quita el porro de las manos y le palmea la espalda mientras James se dobla ligeramente sobre sí mismo.

—¡No! —exclama el de anteojos; los lentes resbalando por el puente de su nariz al levantar la mirada y fijarla confusa en Sirius—. ¡Mi virginal Lily con tu degenerada madre, no!

Sirius fuma una profunda calada.

—Si con "virginal" quieres decir "frígida", entonces quizás…

—Ella es inocente, Sirius. —Lo interrumpe James, recargando nuevamente su cuerpo contra Sirius mientras éste le regresa el porro ya consumido hasta más de la mitad—… Pura y suave como los pétalos de una rosa.

Black suelta un bufido.

—Sí, y cerrada como culo de muñeca.

Sirius recibe un codazo y lo regresa jugando. Sus labios se curvan hacia arriba cuando James lo mira con mal disimulado enfado. Tiene las mejillas rojas por el calor, así como parte del cuello… El calor es asfixiante, pero no dejan de tocarse —no pueden evitarlo—, de rozarse uno al otro —no quieren evitarlo—. Sus rodillas chocan, y todo es intensamente lento. Potter vuelve a recargarse contra él y parece casi tentarlo, tentarlo a pasar un brazo por sobre sus hombros para atraerlo más cerca… y Sirius Black —quien nunca ha rechazado la tentación en su puta vida, menos bajo el efecto de la droga— obedece a sus instintos: le pasa el brazo por sobre los hombros y lo despeina.

—Jimmy… mi Jimmy —dice, besándole el cabello, que huele a tabaco y a James, a mucho James Potter en su más puro estado. Cornamenta lo codea de nuevo, y Sirius se la aguanta, porque lo tiene cerca, y la sensación que le produce eso lo intoxica más que la maría pura. La piel de James se siente caliente, más caliente que el aire, y el desgraciado huele dulce por el cigarro. James es de esas personas que uno quiere abrazar por toda la eternidad; junto a él el mundo toma sentido para Sirius, un absurdo y merodeador sentido lleno de bromas y jodas. Es algo que vale la pena vivir y recorrer en moto.

—No te me pegues tanto —dice Potter, sin realmente molestarse o intentar alejarse—, o terminaré de empalmarme y te obligaré a hacer algo al respecto.

Los dos ríen y James echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Sus miradas se encuentran a milímetros de distancia, respiran el mismo aire viciado que parece espeso como helado a medio fundir, helado derretido a fuerza de lentas y húmedas lamidas.

—¿Terminar? —pregunta Sirius con tono degenerado, exudando calidez por cada poro, y lleva una mano por el torso de James hasta su entrepierna. Potter sólo lleva los boxer y, cuando Sirius lo _soba_, entrecierra los ojos a través de los lentes desacomodados. La mano de Sirius es grande y su solo peso causa que lo que antes era una ligera excitación comience a complicarse.

—_Hijodeputa… —_susurra James sin realmente intención de insultar. Sus labios están secos y su mirada empañada. Sirius, en lugar de ofenderse, sonríe, y cualquiera que no sea James Potter tendría miedo de tenerlo tan cerca. Es como acercarse demasiado a una estrella; hasta las alas de Ícaro, quien se pegó unas alas con cera por desear volar y se acercó demasiado al sol, acabaron derritiéndose ante un calor similar. Sirius invade su espacio personal como atraído por la costumbre, por el brillo de la transpiración de la piel del cuello de James. Humedad que llama a ser lamida, lamida despacio y con la parte lisa de la lengua hasta sentir que el gusto salado se trasforma en dulce—. Sirius… —jadea James, cerrando los ojos cuando Sirius lo acaricia, atrapando con sus dedos la naciente erección que se adivina debajo de los interiores— ¿Podés dejar —suspira. El aire comienza a faltarle, el espacio dentro de su ropa interior comienza a faltarle—… dejarte de hacer mariconeadas?

Sirius sonríe, y es invasivo como su magia. Sangre oscura le recorre las venas y la mirada cuando sus ojos se clavan en los de James. Se acerca, se acerca aún más, hablando casi contra el cuello de James; sus hombros uno junto al otro, los cuerpos casi pegados lado a lado y su mano sobre la entrepierna de Cornamenta. Mejor que la marihuana, mucho mejor.

—¿"Mariconeadas"? —pregunta, degustando cada palabra mientras sus dedos aprietan la erección de James consiguiendo que gima—. A ver… y ¿qué mariconadas estoy haciendo?

Los dedos de James dejan caer el porro al suelo y lleva su mano sobre la de Sirius, ejerciendo una suave presión que termina repercutiendo en su propia excitación. Está duro y, _maldición_, que ya está doliendo solo obtener presión. Su mano se cierra ligeramente sobre la de Sirius, y mueve las piernas un poco porque su cuerpo comienza a impacientarse. Echa la cabeza hacia atrás. Debería intentar no excitarse más… pero no puede; la cercanía de su amigo, la ebriedad de la fiebre inunda su cuerpo.

Inspira. Exhala.

—¿Y el sobármela —Inspira de nuevo, el aire realmente le falta cuando Sirius lo acaricia dos, tres veces, masturbándolo por sobre la ropa—… _hijodeputa _—Las palabras se le atragantan cuando Sirius mete la mano dentro de su ropa interior—… no cuenta?

—Es más maricón que se te ponga dura cuando yo te toco —susurra Sirius y James abre los ojos; tiene la vista nublada a pesar de aún tener los lentes, y sus palabras parecen suspiros.

"_¿Cómo no se me va a poder dura si me tocas así?"__,_ querría preguntar, pero se traga sus palabras porque Sirius lo está retando a que reaccione y él no quiere perder. James Potter nunca pierde.

James lleva su otra mano al bajo vientre de Sirius, tanteando hacia abajo, para donde el pantalón está desabrochado y la bragueta baja, permitiendo que pueda equiparar un poco las condiciones. La tela de la ropa interior es suave al tacto, pero lo que encuentra debajo… la piel de allí se siente aún mejor.

—¡Ja! —dice James, sintiendo un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo por lo encontrado—. El maricón eres tú. Es mucho más maricón que se te ponga dura por tocarme a mí y conseguir que se me ponga dura porque me tocas…

La mirada castaña se encuentra con la gris tormenta como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido por el entendimiento construido. Centímetros de distancia separan ambas bocas, y es justo ese momento en que los dos estallan en carcajadas.

—Jimbo, nunca en mi puta vida escuché un argumento más maricón que ese.

James sonríe y es aún más infantil que Sirius, _peligrosamente infantil_, un niño eterno, el eterno "James, el terrible", quien nunca deja pasar la oportunidad de vivir la vida en cada respiro y quien jamás de los jamases crecerá.

—¿Será porque no te escuchas al hablar, pulgoso? —dice James, y sus dedos tocan a Sirius directamente, piel a piel, dentro de la ropa interior, con el calor condensado de mil veranos en cada caricia. No deberían, pero no dejan de mirarse; es erótico, es tabú, casi como _incesto_, porque Sirius es su hermano y le está sobando el bulto sin romper el contacto visual, como mandaría el protocolo de pajas compartidas.

James aprieta la mano de Sirius con la suya, que aún permanece sobre los boxer sin remover, y se arquea un poco en busca de contacto cuando Black toma directamente su erección como lo haría con el mango de una escoba: lo toma con firmeza y comienza a subir y bajar.

—Si quieres pulir algo, eso no es una escoba —dice Potter, imitando los mismos movimientos sobre la excitación de su mejor amigo. Bromea al hablar, relajando el ambiente con su forma de ser, contrastando y complementando.

Sirius crea tensión, se acerca más y le lame la transpiración del cuello, contestando la pulla con otra:

—Yo creí que era el porro.

Cuando James ríe, la garganta le tiembla ligeramente contra la lengua de Sirius, quien casi está encima suyo. Las respiraciones se aceleran como las caricias entre la oscuridad del cuarto; son piel, son humo y son compañerismo cuando James susurra un: _"Ya quisieras fumarme como a un porro"_ semi ahogado por los suspiros, por las prisas de obligar a Sirius a bajarse más los pantalones y conseguir tener su miembro directamente entre sus manos, sin nada de ropa entremedio.

Los dos son unos completos inconscientes y ni piensan cuando se desnudan y se siguen lanzando pullas con diversión: _"Quien va ser fumado seré yo, por algo me dicen 'Canuto', Jimmy" _y _"Sí, por el tamaño, Black." _Se ríen y no se ofenden. El humo sigue pululando en el cuarto, como lo haría el vapor caliente dentro de un horno.

Pelean por quién excita más al otro, por quién hace la broma más divertida y por quién consigue mantenerse callado cuando las palabras se trasforman en gemidos. Los dos pierden, los dos ganan, empatan y desempatan cuando Sirius consigue hacer caer a James al suelo, olvidando ya la cama como respaldo, y lo besa. Así, sin más, sin broma, sin advertencia y, como manda el protocolo, sin mariconadas. Lleva la mano libre a la nuca de James y lo acerca con fuerza. Sus bocas se encuentran y duele la energía, la intensidad y la brutalidad que toma el asunto cuando Potter corresponde. El ciervo no tiene nada de vegetariano cuando muerde los labios de Sirius, y el perro demuestra que sabe utilizar su lengua cuando reclama _entrar_, cuando reclama profanar la otra boca en nombre de la amistad y de la saliva, del calor y de la necesidad.

—Canuto —jadea James, gimiendo por primera vez el nombre de su amigo cuando éste le mete mano con más fuerza, aplastándolo con su propio peso en el suelo, a lo Merodeadores, cubiertos por las sombras, la densidad del ambiente que mezcla excitación, humo y un calor de mil demonios.

Las sensaciones que trasmite el beso los sorprenden, y eso los distrae, como si hacer cualquier cosa y besarse fuera demasiado, como si se consumieran el uno en el otro.

—No se te ocurra decir el nombre de Evans, ¿oíste? —susurra Sirius, acercando su boca al oído de James cuando el beso termina. Potter no se sorprende, Sirius Black siempre ha sido un perro celoso y territorial, y a él no le molesta; son tal para cual.

—Nunca podría confundírmelos, Sirius—dice James cuando Sirius comienza a besarlo (más bien a _morderlo_) en el cuello, restregando sus cuerpos sin pudor ni consideración—… Lily no tiene "esto".

Las últimas palabras de James son acompañadas con un fuerte apretón de su mano sobre la erección de Sirius antes de volver a intentar obtener el espacio para acariciarlo.

—Podría tenerlo —bromea Black y toma ambas manos de James, atrapándoselas por sobre la cabeza—. Nunca la has visto sin la falda…

James querría sacar a Sirius de su error, pero no puede porque es cierto, y está drogado con demasiado sexo en su sangre como para resistirse.

Sirius nunca dice un _"Te quiero"_. Nah, él es demasiado carnal para mariconadas así. Los perros nunca hablan de lo que sienten por las personas, los perros ladran, vigilan por la noche y son capaces de dar la vida por quienes consiguen domesticarlos. Cuando James conoció a Sirius, tenía más de lobo que de perro casero… pero ahora, seis años después, la lealtad es mutua y la confianza llena cada rincón, erizando la piel y levantando temperatura. James es el ciervo que ha puesto su propio cuerpo y personalidad como carnada para atraer una manada de caninos y, cuando Sirius vuelve a besarlo, no le importa ser _devorado_.

Por fin consiguen rozarse uno sobre otro, con la ropa interior corrida y casi sin nada más. _Resbalan_ por la humedad que han ido generando sus propios cuerpos, y cuando James susurra: _"Mmmm… mejor que el que te restriegues contra mi pierna"__,_Sirius lleva ambas manos al culo de Potter para atraerlo más, consiguiendo que gima.

Las manos de Sirius son grandes y están hirviendo como todo el cuarto. James se arquea porque nunca creyó que encontraría caliente que le toquen el culo, pero así es. Su excitación endurece más (de ser posible) y su cerebro se termina de desconectar.

_SiriusSiriusSirius_.

Los dos terminan apoyando la frente de uno en la de otro, con los ojos entrecerrados para observarse. James tiene los anteojos inserviblemente puestos, pero no necesita ver, sólo sentir… sentir como la excitación de Sirius, dura y húmeda —_caliente_, dura y húmeda—, se restriega contra la propia hasta llevarlo al completo delirio. Sexo rudo, caliente, con sabor a humo de porro en cada beso, con el dulzor salvaje de unas manos de hombre apretando su culo para tenerlo más cerca, _más cerca_, siempre _más_ cerca y _más_ intenso, casi adentro de la piel.

El orgasmo duele, drenando la última pulla y manchándolos a ambos de un blanco que no representa su alma de Merodeadores. La oscuridad los ampara, el rojo de las cortinas de las camas casi parece sangre y el dorado, el dorado lo tienen bien escondido en alguna parte del corazón.

James suspira, despegándose el cabello adherido por el sudor de la frente, suspira y dice: "¿Quieres otro?" sintiendo la garganta extrañamente seca y el pecho extrañamente cálido.

—¿Porro o polvo? —pregunta Sirius, correspondiendo la mirada con idéntico sentimiento.

"Ambos estarían bien", quiere responder James, pero, cuando quiere atraparlas, las palabras escapan de entre sus dedos como el humo de un cigarro y se pierden con la misma facilidad con la que se corrompe la inocencia. Así que, sin más, directamente se decide por lo más gráfico y le come la boca a su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Nota final: **Como habrán notado, hay varios "argentinismos" en el fanfic. No fueron errores o deslices navideños, fueron puestos con toda la intención, tratando de que quedaran lo más acorde a la historia posible. Quisiera poder utilizarlos sin que resulten chocantes para el extranjero. Espero haber podido cumplir mi objetivo y que la lectura haya resultado grata.

¡Muy feliz 2009 para todos!


End file.
